OMG...We're Gay!!
by Nightbloom
Summary: From the creator of Inner Conflicts, a nice and sappy Lance/Kurt story. (This means slash or yaoi, whichever you understand)
1. Prologue/teaser

_Hey hey hey!!! Just decided to give you guys a teaser while we are all waiting on the concluding chapters of Inner Conflicts. This just popped into my head and I had to post it. I figured, hey, people are starting to like the Lance/Kurt pairing, and most are resigned to the fate they are heading towards in my angst filled story. So...I decided to break down and give you this one to make most of you happy. And believe it or not, it's humor!! Quite rare right now. . ._ _For those of you who haven't read Inner Conflicts, it's a very angsty piece involving rape, mind torture, and all the bad stuff between Lance and Kurt. Since this is a more upbeat and sweeter version, there will be some guy/guy relationships, only not so graphic. :)_

**"Oh My God...We're Gay!""...We?"**

Kitty was not a happy person. 

And it all started with that stupid little rumor. 

Sure, she had been mad at Lance and couldn't help herself. At the time, it was the only thing that she could think of. 

How was she suppose to know that Tabitha would come along and fuel the rumor? 

Now it was what almost everybody talked about. 

Kitty Pryde, dumped by Lance Alvers. 

How humiliating. 

She had dumped him!!! 

But it was suppose to be temporary. 

Her breath caught in her chest when she spotted Lance walking in her direction. He pointedly ignored her, having become aware of some of the rumors. 

She gave a start when Kurt walked past her. 

He didn't even say hi. Must have been distracted over something. 

Not that it mattered. 

If he had smiled at her and said "hi" she probably would have burst into tears. 

Kurt and Lance bumped into each other. 

Both of them looked at each other, and continued on their way without apologizing to each other. 

People who spotted them started murmuring again. 

Kitty wanted to scream. 

Thanks to her, Lance and Kurt were the most talked about cutest and mismatched couple of Bayville High. 

The funny thing was... they didn't even know it yet. 


	2. How Rumors begin

_Here we go... If you're reading this before the latest chapter of Inner Conflicts, I suggest you read the other first. Don't know how well I did it, but afterwords you might need the emotional uplift...*evil laugh*_

_*coughs*_

_Um... enjoy._

**"Oh My God...We're Gay!!""...We?"**

"Lance Alvers, you are like, SO GAY!!" screamed Kitty, drawing the attention of many nosy teenages. 

Lance stood in front of her, face burning bright, to stunned to say anything in his defense. 

Kitty whirled around and stomred off, leaving one very dumped Lance behind. 

"What'd I do?" he finally called out, after everyone had left. 

X 

Lance Alvers and Kitty Pryde were on of the most mismatched couples of Bayville high. However, they were so plain that no one paid that much attention, save for a few mutterings of "I can't see what she sees in him" and "He's just after some booty." 

Lance was the typical bad boy, somewhat cute but bad news. . . and Kitty was the typical studious girl, cute and plain at the same time. 

The only ones that seemed to notice them were their own crowds. 

The Brotherhood were always teasing Lance on his crush. 

The X-men were always nagging about what bad news Lance was, especially Kurt. 

Poor boy was obviously jealous. 

And it soft of made Kitty feel flattered that someone was vying for her attention. Not that it really mattered. She would only be Lance. 

Although, at the moment it didn't look that way. 

Lance was suppose to remember that this was their one month anniversary. And the dumb ass actually forgot!! How stupid could he be! 

She tried hinting at it, gave him a silver chain and a card. Tried to see if he bought her anything. But no. . . he just thanked her and asked her what it was all for. 

She tried to be patient telling him that it was for their anniversay, and he had stood there like a statue and asked "What anniversary?" 

That was what made her blow up. 

She broke up with him. 

Well, if one could read between the lines. 

After all, she hadn't exactly said she's broken up with him. 

Everyone knows when one partner insults the other and walks away, he or she had just broken things off out of anger. In a few days, Lance would come to her and ask for forgiveness, which she , of course, would give, and the two would have made up and be going out again. 

Kitty stopped and leaned against the lockers, a sappy smile on her face. 

She guessed that in one week, Lance would come crawling back to her. 

X 

Lance was one very confused boy. 

One month anniversary? 

One month of what? Dancing around and hanging out? He always thought anniversaries were for like birthdays, weddings, and dating. 

As far as he knew, he and Kitty never got into the dating thing yet. 

Sure she hung out with him a lot lately, but she never kissed him. Gave him small pecks, like a sister to a brother, but never one of those steamy kisses that he always dreamed out. 

Lance shook his head. Maybe the girl was going through PMS. If that were the case, then he was going to avoid her at all costs for the next week. And a couple more days for good measure. 

X 

Kurt was one unhappy little mutant. 

He hated coming to school and watching his secret crush interacting with his rival. 

Well, maybe not so secret crush. 

There were a few people that new about it. 

Well, most people. 

Okay, everyone. 

He hung around at the stairwell, waiting for Evan. 

A few moments later, Evan showed up. 

"Hey, how's today going?" he asked. 

"The same," muttered Kurt. "Having to hear about Kitty saying 'I know I shouldn't but I really like Lance.'" 

Evan remained silent for a moment, eyes blinking. 

"I'm sorry," he finally said. 

"No, you're not," snorted Kurt, before breaking out into laughter. 

Evan could be such a dork when it came to these matters. 

"Just wait until you find the right one. Then you'll see." 

Evan grinned. "Hell, the right one wouldn't go out with another. As soon as she sees me, it'll be all over for the rest." 

Kurt muttered something that sounded suspisciously like "Ego." 

X 

It was one boring day for Tabitha. 

Things slightly turned for the better when she caught Kitty's outburst at Lance. 

_Ooo, _she thought. _Lance will be pissed that she called him gay. No one insults his manhood and gets away with it. _ She left the scene and made her way to the nearest stair well. 

She paused when she saw Kurt waiting there. 

She quickly ducked back and pulled out a mirror to check her make up and everything. 

It wasn't that she was infatuated with Kurt or anything. It was just that it was so fun to tease the boy. Well, he was cute in either form, but he was like a little brother. There was no way she would go any further than that. Plus, it was so fun to watch him get all flustered with her flirting. 

Tabby stepped out to go do her stuff and spotted that Evans was already there. 

She shook her head and decided to walk past them. 

It wasn't any fun when others were around. 

As she passed the stairwell, she clearly heard Kurt saying "I know I shouldn't, but I really like Lance." 

She paused. 

A few moments, she heard Evan say, "I'm sorry." 

Tabitha ran. 

She ducked into the nearest restroom and looked into the mirror. 

_Oh my gosh, did I hear right? _She thought wildly. _Kurt likes Lance? _

Then she gasped. Was that why Kitty broke up with Lance? When she said he was so gay, was it actually because he was? That would explain his dumbfound expression. He was shocked that she told his secret to the world. 

The idea made her giddy. 

Adter all the slash and yaoi fiction she had stumbled across in the internet, Tabitha always tried to read past several actions. Never would she have guessed that she would have actually stumbled across a gay couple. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, making a victory sign into the mirror in front of her. "This is going to be so cool! Wait till I tell my friends!" 

Someone stepped next to her to wash his hands. 

Tabitha froze and glanced to her right. 

A very perplexed looking freshman boy stared back at her. 

The door opened and several more guys walked in. 

A few moments later, a very amused looking Tabitha ran out of the bathroom as shrieking boys cried out "Girl in the bathroom!!" 

tbc. . . 


	3. And Begin to Spread

**"Oh My God... We're Gay!!""We?"**  
Part 3 

Lance looked around as he swore he heard someone calling him a pansy. A few guys and girls were giving him disgusted looks... and was that goth guy checking him out? Never had Lance felt so naked in school before! 

He quickly checked to make sure his zipper wasn't open. Nope, nothing there. Maybe he had something on his face? 

Lance rubbed his hand all over his face as he entered his class. 

A few people pointedly ignored him, while others stared at him and talked behind their hands. 

"Class!" said the teacher, with a warning tone. "As much as I enjoy the real live soaps that your little meaningless bodies act out each day, we have to get ready for discussion time." 

Seeing that she still didn't get the attention of her students, she sighed. "Fine then. . . our topic for today is Alternate Lifestyles. What is your opinion?" 

People started shouting left and right. 

X 

Kurt came up to Scott during lunch, looking around nervously. 

"Scott!" he hissed. "I don't have anything showing, do I?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"People are staring, but I don't think my tail is out, you know?" 

Scott did a quick check over. "No, you're fine." 

"Yes, he is," commented Tabitha, sauntering past the two boys. 

Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing as Scott gave her a weird look. "What was that all about?" he asked. 

Kurt shrugged. "It's been that weird all day. I've had lots of girls and... um... people stare at me all day!" Kurt wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that some guys had given him interesting looks. 

Scott was puzzled. He definitely wanted to know what was going on. The day Kurt first joined, Scott had felt a sense of protectiveness come over him. He looked at Kurt as if he were his little brother, and finding Alex hadn't deterred that feeling. 

"If anyone causes trouble, I'll bail you out," he declared, as he led Kurt to their usual table. 

It became apparent that a lot of people were staring in there direction. 

"Man," Kurt exclaimed. "I just want to go home." 

X 

Lance's head was hurting as he stepped out of class. As usual, he didn't participate in class discussion, despite the unusual amount of question directed at him. 

Alternate lifestyles.... when he first heard that, he assumed the life of alternative musicians. He had no idea that it implied same sex couples. That was kind of gross. 

And why would people ask him if same sex couples should remain quiet about their relationship or if they should be allowed to express their love like normal guy/girl couples. 

Lance had just shrugged and said "I don't care." 

Now at lunch he was getting weird stares. 

"Yo, man, have you like, done anything weird?" Todd asked him as soon as he sat down. 

"Nothing out of the norm," he muttered. 

Tabitha came up behind him. "So why aren't you sitting with... um... you love interest?" she asked, glancing at the other boys of the Brotherhood. 

"The X-geeks, remember?" said Lance, nodding his head towards the table. "That and the fact that we had a disagreement." 

"Oh..." Tabitha backed away and ran back towards some of her friends. 

"Man, everyone is acting weird today," said Fred. "I don't like it." 

"Tell me about it," grunted Lance. 

X 

Kitty was walking down the hall when she caught a conversation concerning Lance. Stooping down to tie her shoe, she strained to listen what was being told about him. 

"So the lovebirds are in the middle of a fight?" 

"Yeah! I mean, Lance is a loser, but he has balls going out with a brainer like that." 

Kitty didn't know if being called a brainer wasn't exactly a compliment. 

"But why the fight?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Kitty! She was getting between them!" 

Kitty almost fell on her face. What was that? 

"Kurt's probably upset that it took Lance this long to break up with Kitty, so that's why they aren't seeing each other anymore!" 

Kitty was horrified. Kurt going out with Lance? Was this why he ignored their anniversary? But wait, that didn't make sense. Kurt hated Lance and vice versa...because Kurt liked her but she liked Lance. Which was flattering. 

"So Kitty found out that Lance was gay?" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Yup, and she announced to to all who were near. So Lance is like totally snubbing her now, but I think I might be too late to make friends with Kurt again, if you know what I mean." 

The girls giggled. "Maybe we should lock 'em in a chemistry closet long enough for them to make out." 

"No way! Now that I think about it, Kurt's kind of cute! Maybe he swings both ways!" 

Another girl laughed. "You just want to nail Kurt in hopes of getting Lance as well!" 

The group shrieked in outrage as Kitty hurried away. 

_Oh, no! _she thought to herself. _This is my fault! Sort of... well, the Lance being gay. But how did Kurt come into this? _

Kitty rushed to her class, not knowing what she was going to do. As soon as Lance and Kurt heard this, she was probably as good as dead. 


	4. And raise Suspicion

A/N I use to type the accents... but now i'm too lazy to do so, so... just imagine them :P 

"Oh My God...We're Gay!""...We?"  
Part 4 

The next day wasn't any better for the two mutants, and since neither one knew what exactly was going on, they were alone in their misery and paranoia. Not that it mattered. One would doubt that Lance and Kurt would seek each other for answers at a time like this. 

Meanwhile, Kitty was struggling to keep from hyperventaliting. Who knew that rumors could grow so far out of control! It was only a matter of time before someone let something slip to the others. Somehow, she really doubted that gentle Kurt would remain gentle when he found out that he and Lance supposedly swapped spit in the janitor's closet during lunch last week. 

It didn't help when people passed by, giving her either the evil look for lord knows what reason. Maybe being the cause of the supposed love tuffle? It made her face burn in shame. 

"Kitty!" 

The girl yelped and whirled around. "It wasn't my fault, I swear!" she said, her voice going into a high pitch tone. 

"Jeez, lighten up, will you?" came Rogue's annoyed voice. "Isn't your class room in the other direction?" 

Kitty looked around and realized that she was no where near her classroom. The bell began to ring. 

"Oops, see ya," said Rogue, ducking into her class. 

"Oh, man!" 

X 

Kurt was now beyond confused. And bordering hysteria. He would barely have enough time to pull back from people reaching out to touch them, which still resulted badly. Several girls would ruffle his hair, saying how cute he was... and then would try to touch his face. Knowing that they would feel fur, he'd pull back... only to have the girls leave in disgust and claiming to feel offended. What was wrong with people? 

And the jocks of the school... if he weren't so quick and agile... he would have found himself flat on his face several times in the last two days. Could it be that they knew what he was? 

But then wouldn't they suspect his friends, too? 

At that moment, someone bumped into him. 

"Watch it, geek!" 

Kurt's temper flared. "Alvers!" 

Around them, people stopped and either laughed, gasped, or "ooo"ed. Both mutants, realizing that they were being watched rather closely, immediately walked their separate ways... anger gone, replaced by utter confusion. 

Some kids chuckled, others snorted in disgust. But something a girl near him said confused him even more. "He's so much better away from him." 

X 

Okay, Lance was growing pissed. He had been trying to get to class unnoticed, trying to scare off a few people that were staring at him, or following him, or talking about him. 

Well, he could only assume they were talking about him, considering that they were whispering to one another while _looking _at him. 

He was lost in his own thoughts when he had crashed into one of the X-geeks... the Nightcrawler. Temper flared and he lashed out. "Watch where you're going, geek!" he growled out, pushing Kurt aside. 

"Alvers," blue boy had grounded out. 

If anything, that seemed to have caught the attention of the people around them rather quickly. 

Mutual agreement made them separate, and as he moved away, he could have sworn he heard someone call him a, "Wife-beater." 

Where the hell did that come from? 

Lance began to seriously think about dropping out. If anything, to get away from the morons that plagued this school. 

They gave him a headache. 

X 

_November 12_

_Oh, this is so stupid! I wish that I didn't say anything that day I fought with Lance._

_Well, let's get down to the point. Somehow, people think that Lance is gay, and not only that, he is, or was, going out with Kurt. I mean, okay, I maybe, like, understand why they think Lance is gay. My mistake, I called him that. But, Kurt?_

_I've been finding degrading notes in my locker that make me want to cry, and not that they're hurting my feelings... but... how am I gonna set things right?_

_And Lance has had his locker vandalized too, graffiti and stuff like that. Oh my gosh, what is he gonna say when he finds out that this is my fault? No, wait, it's not really my fault, someone had to have spread this little bit._

_I'm going to find out who started this whole Kurt and Lance thing and make them take it all back. That's what I'll do. I just hope those two can, like, forgive me._

_Kitty_

__X 

Evan watched as Kurt and Scott talked to each other like always before splitting up and heading to class. Jean had already dumped them for Duncan, so Scott was left with nothing else to do. 

And Kurt just didn't like heading off to class early anymore. 

Evan briefly wondered whether or not it had something to do with what he heard. But how to ask Kurt? You can't just go up to your best friend and ask, "Hey, are you shagging a guy?" 

Somehow, he doubted Kurt would respond that question with anything less than a punch to the face, especially if it were false. But if it were true.... he just couldn't see Kurt like that. After all, didn't he like Kitty? 

Then again... he did hang around Scott a lot. Could it be Scott? Not that Scott was like that, cause he was crushing big time on Jean. Maybe Scott swung both ways? But what a freakish way he's be swinging. Not that having a crush on Kurt should be considered freakish because of his looks. 

"Gah!" Evan's head began hurt. 

The warning bell rang. 

X 

Bayville's school nurse raised an eyebrow. "Another one?" she asked. "What is it with today..." 

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty, in complete misery. 

"You're the fourth one to show up asking for headache medicine." 

"Oh... that's nice..." 

X 

Tabitha and her new found friends were all sitting across the school yard, spying on their current projects. 

"Day 2," said one named Rika. 

Next to her, another girl was scribbling in a note book. 

"Subjects are distant, and no eye contact between them. Homewrecker has so far attempted to catch both subjects seperately, and has failed. Homewrecker is currently sitting with the nuetrals looking pleasantly miserable. Analasis?" 

A third girl, chewing on chocolate pocky, chirped in... "Commensing Make-up Operation is strongly suggested!" 

Tabitha grinned, adjusting her binnoculars. Both Kurt and Lance came into view. "Mission accepted!" 

tbc... 


End file.
